M14 EBR
The Mk14 EBR (Enhanced Battle Rifle) is a U.S. military-issue selective fire sniper rifle chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. It is a variant of the M14 battle rifle, built originally for use by units of the United States Naval Special Warfare Command, such as the United States Navy SEALs. The weapon takes the standard M14 action, replaces the 22" barrel with an 18" barrel and adds a chassis stock with a telescoping butt stock, a pistol grip, a gas lock front sight, bipod, Picatinny accessory rails at 12, 3, 6 & 9 o-clock, and a DC Vortex flash hider replaces the standard flash suppressor. A paddle-type bolt stop/release similar to that of the M4 carbine was used on the rifle. The SAGE EBR chassis stock is made up entirely of lightweight aircraft alloy. The MK14 Mod 0 and Mod 1 are made with the intention of carrying out both designated marksman and CQB roles in combat. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M14 EBR is seen used at many points through the campaign, including Wolverines! and The Gulag. The version used is the Mod 1 version, which differs from the Mod 0 version. Some of the differences include a different stock (Magpul CTR stock versus the Sage EBR stock on the Mod 0) and TangoDown rail covers on the rail interface. The scope, grip, stock, rail covers, and occasionally magazine are all in FDE (Flat Dark Earth). In the Campaign it is correctly referred to as the M14 EBR, but in multiplayer it is erroneously referred to as the M21 EBR (probably to avoid confusion) and is purely a sniper rifle. Because of the need to fire two shots for many kills, most players will instinctively fire two quick shots even if one will do. This causes M14 EBR users to burn through ammo faster than other sniper rifles in the hands of most players. This is popular as a stealth weapon online, as it takes two shots anywhere on the body with a Silencer and without Stopping Power to kill with any sniper rifle. The weapon's low recoil and large magazine make it the best sniper for two-shot kills. Due to its low recoil and large magazine, it is the best sniper rifle to use in Hardcore modes. with an M14 EBR.]] It is unlocked at level 56 in multiplayer. Gallery File:Ebr.jpg|M14 EBR. File:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle. File:M14_EBR_no_scope_6.jpg|M14 EBR without a scope. File:M14_EBR_no_scope_6_Iron.jpg|Iron sight Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (default attachment, does not take up an attachment slot). *Silencer (Marksman I) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the Silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman II) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking through the ACOG scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman III) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration while using FMJ) Trivia *Although it is a sniper rifle, the M14 EBR is about 5 inches shorter than the actual M14 rifle. *Although in most missions the M14 EBR has a scope on it, in the Special Ops mission, "Breach and Clear", there is an M14 EBR without a scope. This is the only time it is referred to as the M14 EBR, as opposed to the M14 EBR Scoped. *Soap is often seen with this weapon, such as in Cliffhanger and The Enemy Of My Enemy. *The statue obtained by buying the Veteran edition of Modern Warfare 2 includes a model M14 EBR. *On the right side of the gun, there is yellow lettering which reads "SD-619," referring to the abbreviation and area code of the city of San Diego, California. *On Infinity Ward's website the M21 EBR was voted as the favorite sniper rifle in Modern Warfare 2. *In Third Person multiplayer, the lens cap on the scope appears to be closed. *The M14 EBR makes the same third-person sound as the M14 and the M21 from Call of Duty 4, while it makes a different first person sound. *The magazine shown in multiplayer would actually hold 20 rounds in real life, not 10. In Call of Duty 4, the M14 was used with a 20 round magazine, which was its actual capacity in the game. The reduction was probably done for balance purposes, as a 20-round semi-automatic sniper rifle would often be labeled "overpowered". 10 round magazines do exist, however. *On the front lens of the scope on the M14/M21 EBR, there is an ARD (Anti-Reflective Device). An ARD is like a screen that goes on like a lens cover and reduces light reflection off the scope's lens. Many real-life snipers use ARDs to get rid of the light reflecting off their lenses and giving away their position. *If you kill Captain MacTavish in the Cliffhanger exhibit in the Museum and take his M14 EBR you can see he did not have a thermal scope attached, that makes you wonder how he killed the guards in whiteout conditions, on Cliffhanger. However, in multiplayer, when looking through a Thermal Scope at snow, the snow appears white, and enemies blend in, which could explain why Soap's EBR doesn't have a thermal scope. *Without a scope, this gun's ironsights are similar to those of the M1 Garand. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer